


When I Stumbled and When I Came Down To The Wire (It Felt Right)

by shootingstarlou



Category: One Direction
Genre: (but liam wins), Friends to Lovers, M/M, canon AU, errrrrr, louis is a competitive little poo, the title is longer than the fic itself don't hate me, yeah theres nothing else to tag just a dumb shmoopy fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-09
Updated: 2013-12-09
Packaged: 2018-01-04 02:57:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,375
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1075716
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shootingstarlou/pseuds/shootingstarlou
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Louis kisses Liam all the time, kissing his lips shouldn't be any different. Except that it really, really is.</p>
            </blockquote>





	When I Stumbled and When I Came Down To The Wire (It Felt Right)

**Author's Note:**

> This is mostly my friend Kara's fault you should all throw shoes at her.  
> She also added three million commas and gave me wonderful advice on the fact that the title is way too long which I promptly disregarded because I'm a poo.
> 
> I do not own this boyband or any members of it. (Harry would wash his hair more often if I did.) All ideas are my own aka they never happened!!

At first, he did it because Liam blushed so prettily and sputtered loudly, sometimes going as far as to wipe his cheek, as if to rid himself of the feel of Louis’ lips. It was all really quite hilarious. The more Louis did it, the deeper red Liam flushed and the feebler he protested, so they got caught in this downward spiral of bitten lips, blushes, and kisses on noses, cheeks, foreheads and chins.

Eventually, Liam stopped blushing so much, stopped pulling away and wiping his face in favor of rolling his eyes or smiling fondly whenever Louis kissed his face. It’s not that Louis is terribly upset that Liam was so effectively corrupted, it’s just… it would be nice if he still went that pretty pink colour when Louis grabbed his face and smacked his lips on the soft skin of Liam's cheek. It would be nice is all.

* * 

“Lee-yum let’s go for dinner.” Louis says decisively, shimmying off his tight jeans and tossing them in a careless heap on top of Harry’s trousers, Niall's pants, and the entirety of Zayn's wardrobe. He pulls on a pair of trackies and looks up at Liam, who’s texting and looking supremely bored. Too bad he’s basically already agreed.

“We have a whole fridge of Red Bull plus we’ve got crisps and cereal. Just eat that then we can play FIFA and I can have a nap before that party tonight.” Liam says, not looking up from his phone. “Also that’s my hoodie.”

Louis pulls on the hoodie anyways, extracting this hands from the sleeves to run them through his hair. “Yeah it’s your comfiest one. Cheers. I want ribs and a pint though, come on Li we have tons of time.”

Liam hesitates while Louis smirks. “Alright fine as long as we’re back on time. And you’re paying.”

“Yay! Louis cheers, bounding up to Liam and grabbing his cheeks, kissing his forehead soundly. “You’re the best.”

“Yeah yeah.” Liam grumbles, looking mournful. “I was gonna have a nap.” He looks at Louis with the saddest puppy dog eyes that Louis has ever seen and Louis almost relents but. Ribs. So.

Instead he leans in and licks Liams nose playfully and Liam shrieks and rubs his wet nose on the neckline of Louis’ (Liam’s) hoodie. It’s not quite as good as a blush, but Louis’ll take what he can get.

* * *

Louis biting Liam is also not really new. The first time he did it Liam looked like he may have just died and Niall laughed so hard he choked on a mouthful of Red Bull and had to be pounded on the back a couple of times before he could breathe again. Liam was still suspiciously flushed five minutes later and Louis was pleased as punch. It worked even better than could be expected, because after Liam had been bitten he kind of just sat there, eyes following Louis all around the room and if Louis did anything sudden or unexpected Liam would jump slightly and flush more. And if there's anything Louis loves more than Liam blushing, it’s having Liam's full attention. 

* *

“Take that!” Liam crows, jumping off the couch to do a stupid stupid cute little happy dance. Okay so Louis’ brain added the extra “stupids” and “cutes”, but Louis’ brain has absolutely no place being so nice to Liam. Liam just finished beating Louis at Mario Kart for the third time in a row, a fact that Louis will vehemently deny if any of the other boys ask. (Liam will probably let him, because Liam is Too Nice and it makes Louis want to punch him.) 

“I hate you.” Louis says matter of factly, and Liam sits back down next to him, sticking his tongue out childishly. “Pass me the crisps.” The bowl of crisps is technically close enough for Louis to reach it himself, but Liam already has bragging rights over this stupid dumb game that doesn’t even matter anyways and Liam should pass him the snacks.

“Nah, get them yourself.” Liam says, and Louis gapes at him.

“Liam what the hell? You used to be so helpful!” Louis exclaims.

“Yeah but then I started hanging out with you blokes. Dog eats dog world out there apparently.” Liam laughs. 

Louis pouts. Then he leans over and bites Liam's shoulder, exposed in his white tank top. 

“Lou what the fuck?!” Liam sputters, twisting away from Louis’ mouth. There's a satisfying red mark left there. If there's anything Louis is proud of, it's his hickey-giving skills. “That’s possibly the least sexy place to give someone a love bite ever.”

“Would you like me to be more sexy?” Louis asks, smirking a little at Liam because this is something he’s good at. “I could do that.”

Liam’s cheeks look possibly the tiniest bit more pink than usual, but for the most part he just looks amused. Louis is distinctly unamused. He used to be good that this at least, making Liam squirm and flush, pushing it just far enough that Liam spluttered and protested. Liam’s turned boring now. That is not strictly true, really, because Liam is infinitely more interesting now, but he doesn’t react the same and it’s probably because Louis taught him the world. That thought makes Louis swell a little bit, it almost makes up for the lack of blushing.

Not quite though.

“Don’t look at me like that Liam Payne.” Louis says accusingly, pointing a finger in his chest. 

“I’m not looking at you like anything!” Liam says, throwing his hands up in surrender but no. That’s not good enough.

Louis grabs both of Liam's cheeks, beard scratching his palms, and his heart pounds a little bit. Liam still looks amused, pressing his lips together in a smirk and really, this is all the fault of whoever made Liam's lips that colour. Louis leans in, and before he can lose his nerve, presses his lips firmly against Liam's. This was a great idea in theory. Liam would blush and admit that Louis is the sexiest of them all and Louis would win and they could go back to playing their game and maybe Liam would even be so flustered that Louis would win that too. Sadly not all of Louis’ plans go, well, exactly as planned. (Don’t tell Liam.) 

Liam lets out a tiny little squeak when Louis’ lips touch his, and something in Louis’ chest leaps into his throat. Objectively speaking, kissing Liam's lips is exactly the same as kissing anywhere on the rest of his body. Then again, a lot of things are true objectively, and Liam’s lips are warm and pliant and Liam kind of sighs into Louis’ mouth and oh god this is not the plan at all. Louis pulls back so quickly that he falls over backwards, back hitting the arm of the couch. Liam is staring at Louis like he doesn’t quite know what just happened, and his cheeks are bright pink. Louis feels a bit like he’s won the lottery. Or rather, he would if he could get his heart to stop pounding in his throat, if he could stop feeling the ghost of Liam’s lips on his. He feels like reaching up to touch his lips, to make sure they’re still there or something.

“Was that sexy enough for you?” Louis asks, forcing himself to smirk, and Liam flushes darker still. This is like how it was years ago when Louis would kiss his cheek and make him blush just by puckering his lips for days afterwards. Perfect.

“I’d say you did a bang up job.” Liam replies offhandedly, but he's blinking like he’s trying to bring himself back to the real world and there's no chance that he's unaffected as he sounds. Louis can still feel his heartbeat in every nerve ending of his body so Liam isn't allowed to be unaffected, he decides. Louis darts in to kiss his cheek again while he’s distracted and Liam's cheek feels normal against his lips; warm and a little prickly where his scruff is creeping up. It's so normal that it almost makes Louis forget how Liam's lips felt against his, how he tasted just barely like his overly sugary tea, how his lips were warm and willing and okay maybe he's not really forgetting much at all. It's also decidedly not helping at all that Liam's apparently taken to chewing his lips, and seriously whoever decided to make Liam Payne’s lips that colour must have hated Louis Tomlinson.

“Oh course I did Liam.” Louis scoffs, turning away to shove another handful of crisps in his mouth to wipe the taste of Liam's lips from his mind. Maybe if he makes out with a cheese grater for a while he’ll lose the feeling of Liam’s lips pressing against his. “Are we gonna play another game or what?” He asks crankily and Liam just shrugs agreeably. Louis wants to bury his face in his hands. This is really nothing short of a disaster. At least Liam’s still unusually pink, he thinks with no small amount of pride. 

They play another round (Liam picks Rainbow Road, Louis throws a controller at his head) and Liam wins, again. Louis screams in frustration and Liam laughs delightedly and digs his fingers into Louis’ sides until Louis’ shrieks turn into laughter, and they’re both rolling around on the floor, Liam trying to tickle Louis, Louis trying to pinch Liam’s nipples. They’re both laughing and yelling at the other, and Louis kicks his legs desperately, trying to get Liam off of him. Liam is (un)surprisingly solid however, and he just presses more of his body weight into Louis, rather effectively pinning him to the ground. Louis bites Liams jaw, and it doesn’t do anything to get Liam off him but Liam starts slightly, so Louis counts it as a personal victory.

“Liam, you need to stop going to the gym.” Louis pants between bursts of laughter, squirming away from Liam's fingers in his ribs. “You’re built like a tank. Soon you’re gonna stop being human and actually turn into Iron Man.”

“What’s the problem with that?” Liam shoots back, laughing when Louis tries to grab his hands and pull them away from his sides.

“Okay, okay I cave I’m done!” Louis shouts finally.

“Replay.” Liam says instantly and Louis huffs.

“You win. Please stop, you win.” Louis concedes. Liam grins triumphantly and pulls his hands away, resting them on either side of Louis’ head and pushing himself up slightly. 

“That’s two things I’ve won today, how’re you holding up?” He teases and Louis scowls. He doesn’t mention that technically Liam also won the kissing thing, because Louis can’t stop thinking about it, but admitting that would also be admitting that he can’t stop thinking about it and he’s not doing that.

“I won at being sexy.” Louis says.

“That was never a competition, you just attacked me!” Liam protests. “Also I could be sexier than you any day, you’ve not got a chance. I look like Beckham, don’t forget.”

“I don’t.” Louis mutters stonily under his breath. “And that was not an attack it was a kiss Liam. If you don’t know the difference I’m rather worried about your sex life.” He isn’t really, but he’s also not thinking about that. “I kiss you all the time, it’s not attacking.”

“Could be.” Liam says musingly. “Plus, you never kiss my lips. That’s different.” 

“Is not.” Louis counters, but it really, really is.

“Is too!” Liam shoots back.

Liams lips are exceedingly close, and Louis barely has to crane his neck to press his lips against Liams. Liam squeaks again, and Louis is suddenly very interested in researching whether or not Liam makes that noise every time someone kisses him. 

Liam is all over, pressing down on him, warm and solid and his lips somehow still taste like tea even though Louis is fairly convinced that Liam hasn’t had any tea since an hour ago. Liam is, quite possibly, his dream guy. It wasn’t meant to be a real kiss, really, but Liam opens his mouth, possibly to breathe, and his lips drag against Louis’. Louis’ whole body shudders, an involuntary reaction that has him breathing heavy, reaching his hands up to scratch his fingernails through the short hair at the nape of Liams neck. Liam whines again and Louis presses up farther, pulling Liam down towards him, and then they’re really kissing, the slow drag of lips that Louis loves and of fucking course Liam’s a good kisser, too. Honestly, he just puts his mind to something and suddenly he's fucking amazing at it. Louis hates him. He bites Liam’s plush lower lip, just to see what happens, and Liam pulls back a little, panting and looking at Louis in the way he has that makes Louis feel more accepted and normal then he ever has, and seeing it in this context is enough to make Louis bite his lip to stop from screaming. He doesn’t really know what to do with these feelings for Liam, because he already likes Liam so much his heart feels like it might explode some days, and he’s not sure he could handle it if he started to like him more. Liam’s lips are an even more obscene colour of red than usual and he’s breathing a little heavily, Louis almost smirks because this is an even better look on him than the blush. 

"It's not an attack if you kiss back." Louis says, slightly breathlessly, but triumphant all the same. 

"That's also definitely not the same as kissing my cheek." Liam points out, looking disgustingly pleased with himself. Louis is about to protest but then Liam leans down and presses his lips to Louis' and Louis' stomach does that leaping thing again and yeah. Okay. Louis is about to forgive him, really, when Liam pulls back with an absolutely wicked smile and says, "Also in case anyone's counting, that's the third thing I've won today." Louis growls and flips them, biting Liam's collarbones until Liam stops giggling and starts to whine, wriggling underneath Louis. 

Kissing Liam's dick is also very different than kissing the rest of Liam's body, but that's a different story.


End file.
